


Rivalry Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Rivalry Part 2

I could kill myself for allowing Amy to be in danger. At the hands of the Baron, no less. 

So when I found out that a mysterious vampire saved her, I was initially grateful. But if I’m honest with myself, I was also hesitant to trust a clanless vampire, especially when I first saw the way he looked at Amy.

Right away, I knew Amy had the same effect on Jax that she did on me, and if this new relationship continued, I realized that one or more of us were in for heartbreak.

My fears started coming to fruition when shortly after their meeting, Amy started devoting more time to Jax, which I initially tried to reason was borne not out of affection, but of gratitude for saving her life. Surely, she wouldn’t throw away the beautiful relationship for this reckless vampire, would she?

Even though it made me sick, I had to prepare myself to let Amy go. She is her own woman with the right to follow her heart, and I was going to respect that no matter who she chose. It didn’t help the way her face lit up every time she looked at Jax, and almost as bad was the way he would look over his shoulder to sneer at me. 

Given our backgrounds, Jax and I didn’t like each other from the beginning. We would never trust one another because of our differing stances on the council, but now things were worse. Jax and I wanted Amy desperately, and we both knew that no matter what happened, our hatred would grow.

***

One night, as I sat alone at a bar, a familiar scent hit me and caught me off guard. It was Amy, wearing a red dress that hugged her just the right way. I tried not to pay attention, but my heart raced at the sight of her just the same. She was too presentable for a dive bar but didn’t even seem to notice the biker types leering at her. Like a laser, she was pinpointed straight at me walking with the confidence that I loved seeing from her.

“This seat taken?” Amy asked as she pressed her gorgeous backside on the stool. 

“It is now,” I replied meekly and forced a smile. As usual, I could never fool Amy.

“Adrian, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing that time and lots of booze won’t fix.”

Gently, Amy clasped my hands with hers and she looked me right in the eye. “Perhaps the company of a woman who loves you would be better.”

The statement hit me like an oncoming truck. Did Amy just say she loves me? I sat straight up and felt my cheeks flush with a genuine smile spread across my face.

“Amy… I had no idea. This whole time, I thought you and Jax…”

My rambling was mercifully stopped when Amy kissed me. After having imagined what it would be like a million times over, to actually taste her lips was far greater. Right then, the whole world around us seemed to disappear. When we pulled away, I felt an intoxication that no amount of alcohol could match.

“Jax is a really good friend, Adrian. But I’m not in love with him. It’s you. It’s always been you. I know you’ve been letting me figure everything out, and I really appreciate that. Now, I just want to be with you.”

Amy didn’t need to say it twice. As fast as humanly possible (perhaps more than humanly), I laid down my payment for the drinks and whisked Amy away to my suite.

Just before we got inside, it started to rain and once I closed the door to my suite, I noticed how much the water made Amy’s dress cling to her. There was little left to the imagination, but I still wanted more.

Moonlight managed to fill the room despite it being overcast and bathed Amy in tones of blue mixed with the occasional flash of lightning. The splendor of the night served to highlight what a perfect woman she is. I took my time kissing her softly on her lips, cheeks, and neck as my hands roamed the fabric that stood in my way to her body and found the thin straps on her shoulders.

Slowly, I pulled down and watched the dress pool around Amy’s feet. She smiled and playfully pushed me onto the bed before unhooking her bra and tossing it towards me. Her breasts were large, supple and even more beautiful than I imagined. I could feel myself enlarging within my pants, but I keep my composure and didn’t interrupt. Then, Amy turned around to remove my underwear so I could see her round, gorgeous bubble butt in it’s uncovered glory. 

At the sight of her standing completely naked before me, I started to undo my belt before she stopped me, laid down and beckoned me. I deliberately glided my tongue up and down her crease while I teased her wet folds with my finger. Carefully, I eased my tongue inside to flick across her sensitive nub while my finger pumped in and out of her walls and squeezed her breast with my free hand.

Amy grasped at my hair while I delighted in the taste of her. It was a sweet nectar that went beyond my wildest dreams and as I heard Amy cry out, I felt very grateful to have pleased her. With a longing look, I stared into Amy’s eyes and told her how much I love her. I gradually pulled my fingers out of her and rubbed her folds before I licked them clean. By the way she glistened in the moonlight, I knew she wasn’t finished yet.

A bashful look appeared on Amy’s face before she smiled and reached for my hardened length. She stroked me lovingly and gently cupped my balls while I fondled her breasts and kissed her nipples until I couldn’t stand it anymore and entered her with my erection.

With each thrust, I felt both of us reaching our climax. I knew how deeply I love her and after that night, there was no going back. I belong to Amy, body and soul and the build up within me was followed by that sweet release signifying that we joined together in our love.

***

Even if I wasn’t a vampire, it would have been difficult to sleep that night. I much preferred laying there with Amy’s head on my chest, my hand on her ass and that realization that I was incredibly lucky to have such a goddess in my life. 

But then a sound startled me. It was coming from my living room window. I put on a robe and went to the room and saw that Jax had broken into my home.


End file.
